


A series based on prompts

by Not_fandom_addicted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_fandom_addicted/pseuds/Not_fandom_addicted
Summary: This is for a challenge. Mainly Mystrade





	1. Chapter 1

The prompt is "locked"

Sherlock has locked Greg out of his phone for no reason at all apparently.

"God Sherlock just tell me the bloody password" Greg pleads.

"It's the person you love" Sherlock states with a signature smirk.

"Sherlock. Please stop. I have already tried every name I could think off. Yours included you idiot. Now give me the password" Greg couldn't be bothered anymore, he was considering just buying a new phone, he'd been locked out of his for over a week.

"Hello, brother mine" Mycroft said as he opened the door to Sherlocks flat.

"Ahh hello detective inspector. Having some technical difficulties?" Greg couldn't reply, he couldn't even look Mycroft in the eye as he typed Mycroft's name into the lock screen of his phone.

"And here I thought we might need miss Adlers help Mycroft chuckled.

"Sherlock Holmes I will get you back for this" Sherlock could only smirk in reply as Greg left 221b.

"It's raining Mycroft. I'm not taking your case go away and please for the love of God offer Gavin a lift. He is so clearly loves you back."

"Gavin? Oh you mean detective inspector Lestrade. Well we can't afford to let him get sick. Goodbye, brother mine" Mycroft Holmes left the flat quicker than Sherlock had ever seen him move and for once in his life Sherlock Holmes wanted his brother to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard not to love the man. His three-piece suits, cold remarks, powerful attitude and not to mention his intelligence.

After the divorce Greg promised himself he wouldn't fall in love so hard again. He has had his heart broken in the past but Greg was sure Mycroft wouldn't hurt him.

It had started when Greg got a suspicious email at work. At first it had shocked him, he never expected Mycroft Holmes to help other people without it directly benefiting the man himself.

The email contented a very detailed report on the findings of Mycroft's minions, apparently one of Greg Sargent's were taking bribes. This pissed Greg off. He had to fire the man, sure he was a good Sargent but the rules are rules.

Just as Greg had started to leave, his phone rang and to Greg's suprise, Mycroft was inviting him to dinner.

Greg was driven to the Diogenes club. Mycroft was inside his own room waiting on the detective inspectors arrival.

When Greg entered he was shocked. The table was candle light and looked almost romantic. Greg looked again and it definitely seemed romantic, he even pinched him self to check he was still conscious. He was. Greg looked at Mycroft and he could feel his knees go weak under Mycroft's stare.

God, Greg was hooked.

After dinner that first night Greg and Mycroft grew close. They went on dates, spent the night together and made breakfast for each other the morning after.

Over the course of their relationship work was usually used to help eachother and Sherlock did not approve, he even warned Greg that Mycroft was cruel and heartless. Sherlock Holmes was rarely wrong.

Mycroft had gotten to know everything about Greg, especially his intentions with Sherlock. Mycroft had also learned how to manipulate the detective inspector.  
This became very helpful whenever Mycroft need the yards help. After a while Mycroft began to see Greg as another pawn in the game of chess that was life.

Mycroft had started to get bored, fall out of love. He had cared deeply for Greg but that was over now and to prevent to much damage Mycroft felt it necessary to end the relationship between them.

Greg was on his way home when he got a text that simply demanded he get in the sleek black car that had pulled up next to him. Greg naturally believed it was Mycroft. This was not the case.

Anthea walked into Mycrofts office with a burner phone and a note that read:  
"Mr. Holmes I have your precious detective inspector, for a man with eyes everywhere you really are oblivious. You have some options. Option 1. You do not co-operate and we kill your detective. Option 2. You step down immediately, leaving the government to fall and chaos to take over. Or a final option because I feel generous. You give me classified details in order to help me branch out my criminal organisation.  
P.s. awnser the phone when it rings, your boyfriend might want to say goodbye.  
-J.M"

Mycroft Holmes sat in shock for a solid minute he then took the next minute to think through what he was going to say. Mycroft couldn't step down or leak classified information. And he didn't really care for Greg anymore. Moriarty's note was almost a blessing in disguise.

The only downside was Sherlock but for just this once Sherlock was going to have to deal with his own issues.

So when the phone rang Mycroft awnserd and he heard Gregs uneven breaths.

"I love you Mycroft" it was obvious Greg had been crying. Mycroft chuckled, it was cruel and dark.

"If only I felt the same". The line went dead. Gregs eyes widened as he realised that Mycroft had ended the call. He wanted to cry.

Moriarty stood in shock. That was cruel even by his standards but Moriarty quickly regained his calm demeanor and simply said "Well sunshine, I don't need you anymore" and with that Moriarty left the building.

Leaving only Greg and his sad broken heart behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt.
> 
> “I love you,” A said, tears welling in their eyes. B smiled and chuckled softly. 
> 
> “If only I felt the same.”


End file.
